


and I could easily lose my mind

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU where everyone is happy, M/M, This is trash, ambiguous ages are ambiguous, i am trash, this is for Rachel, trashcan.jpg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hm, don’t stop on my account,” Bruce rumbles, his voice scratchy with sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I could easily lose my mind

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the tfln and a whole lotta rum:  
> (212):  
> your were asleep with people making out on top of you. you didn't even look bothered by it.

Bruce sighs when his head hits the mattress. It had been an extremely long, physically demanding night and he’d nearly fallen asleep in the shower, the hot water so soothing to his sore muscles he’d wanted to lie down right in the floor of it and take a nap. Though just as soon as he closes his eyes he hears the footsteps in the hallway, peeks open one eye to see Jason standing in the doorway. 

“You alright?” Jason rubs the back of his neck. “Pretty rough night, huh?”

“Come in, Jay,” Bruce smiles and sits up against the headboard. “I’m fine.”

Jason crawls up on the bed and props himself up on one elbow, looking Bruce over for any obvious wounds or battle scars.

“How about you?” Bruce asks. “Everything go okay for you and Dick?”

Jason nods. “Yeah, mostly. I mean, I had to save his dumb ass like a dozen times, but --”

“Ah-hem,” Dick clears his throat in the hallway, looking through the door at the two of them. “I believe it was _you_ who misfired his line and _me_ who had to swoop in and save you like a delicate little flower.”

“ _You_ must have hit your fuckin’ head,” Jason says and Bruce shoots him a glare. “Sorry, B.”

Dick grins as he walks in the room, shutting the door behind him and crawls up on the bed on the other side of Bruce. “How you doing?” 

Bruce rolls his eyes. “I’m _fine_ ,” he growls out, getting tired of their mother-henning, but Dick just giggles against his shoulder.

“You used the Bat voice,” he cackles and Jason rolls his eyes at him. Bruce just leans his head back and sighs. _Boys._

“I did come in here to get some sleep, you know.”

“So sleep,” Dick says. “We won’t bother you.”

“All you’ve _done_ is bother me.” Bruce points out, but there’s a smile playing at the edge of his mouth.

“Rude,” Jason snorts, but then he’s curling into him, resting his head on Bruce’s shoulder, throwing part of his leg over Bruce’s and Dick follows suit, resting his head on Bruce’s chest, draping an arm across his middle.

Bruce sighs. Again.

“Shh,” Dick pats his stomach. “Time for big bad bats to go to sleep.”

Jason closes his eyes and matches his breathing to the rhythmic rise and fall of Bruce’s chest, really does try to go to sleep, but it’s no use. He’s still amped up from patrol, skin still buzzing a little making it hard for him to be completely still. He drums his fingers against Bruce’s ribs and Dick catches them, peeking an eye open and grinning. 

“Can’t sleep either?” He asks, stroking Jason’s fingers with his own.

“Nope,” Jason says. He glances up at Bruce, his mouth slightly parted, breathing softly. He’s definitely out. 

Dick’s fingers move down around to Jason’s wrist, thumb brushing lightly over his pulse point. “Hey,” he says. “You were really good out there tonight.”

Jason rolls his eyes at the compliment but says begrudgingly, “Yeah man, so were you.”

“Eh,” Dick says, tracing designs on the inside of Jason’s forearm. “You did have to save my ass that one time. I was off my game.”

“Whatever,” Jason says. “I can’t help if my ass is too distracting for you.”

“Little shit,” Dick whispers and leans up, grinning. “C’mere.”

Jason sits up, glancing at Bruce again, and meets Dick halfway over his torso. Dick wraps his fingers around the back of Jason’s neck and drags him in for a kiss and Jason makes a soft, quiet noise against him, puts his hand on Dick’s face and licks into his mouth, sweeping his tongue inside. 

Dick’s an eager kisser, pouring all his usual frenetic energy into it and Jason’s handsy, likes to touch his face, his mouth, get his fingers all twisted and tangled up in Dick’s hair and pull him this way or that to get the angle he wants. 

There’s something deliciously wrong about doing it like this, very literally on top of Bruce even if he is dead to the world, and it just makes Dick want _more._ He bites down on Jason’s lip and has to stifle a giggle when Jason moans deep in his throat, his eyes widening right after he remembers where they are. 

“Oh shit,” he whispers, grinning wildly, and suddenly there are fingers in his hair.

“Hm, don’t stop on my account,” Bruce rumbles, his voice scratchy with sleep. 

“B, we were just,” Jason says, unsure how he’s going to finish that sentence and Dick dissolves into laughter at Bruce’s side. 

“I was asleep Jason. I wasn’t dead,” Bruce smirks and Jason’s eyes fall shut at how nice Bruce’s fingers feel sliding through his hair, fingertips massaging into his scalp. 

“Well come on,” Dick says, sitting up. “You heard him. We don’t have to stop.”

Jason bites his bottom lip and glances at Bruce who just gives the barest of nods, then he’s throwing his leg completely over Bruce’s waist to straddle him to get close enough to Dick he can pull his shirt off. Dick does the same to him and lifts up on his knees. Jason can feel Bruce’s hand settle on the small of his back when Dick grabs him by the neck and pulls him back in. 

Dick kisses him harder this time, better, barely letting Jason catch his breath. He’s not sure if it’s just because they don’t have to be quiet and slow to not wake Bruce up or if it’s making him hotter, knowing that Bruce is watching. He fucks his tongue into his mouth, runs his hands all over Jason’s bare chest while Bruce’s hand stays completely still where it is, searing his handprint into Jason’s skin. When Dick moves his mouth to Jason’s neck, jason leans his head back to bare his throat so Dick can suck marks into it. He just barely hears a hiss leave Bruce’s mouth once Dick pulls away to admire his work. 

Jason turns to him, pupils blown and his mouth swollen from Dick’s over-enthusiastic kisses. “Bruce?” 

Bruce doesn’t say much of anything, just slides his hand up between Jason’s shoulder blades and applies pressure, and Jason slowly go to him, closing his eyes as Bruce’s hands come up to frame his face and he kisses him. He tastes like sleep and mouthwash and so much like Bruce that Jason feels like he’s drowning in it, like he can’t get enough. Dick’s hand is sliding up and down his back and he’s swearing, which is kind of unlike him, and it makes Jason’s mind spin.

When Bruce finally releases him, staring up at Jason like he’s never seen him before, Dick steals him back, straight up shoves his tongue down his throat and nearly crawls on top of him trying to get as close as he possibly can. “That was,” he says, mouthing at Jason’s jaw. “Jesus, Jay.” 

Then his hand is slipping down Jason’s stomach, pulling at the strings on his pajama pants and trying to slip his hand inside, but Bruce catches his wrist before he can and Dick nearly growls at him for it.

“That’s enough,” Bruce says, though he’s obviously flustered and from Jason’s point of view, definitely interested. “I don’t mind what else you do, just. Take it to your own room.”

Jason gives him a pleading look, but Bruce just says, “ _Now_.”

“Well _you’re_ no fun,” Dick says, sticking his tongue out as he hops off the bed, holding a hand out for Jason.

“Surprising absolute no one,” Jason agrees as he climbs off of him, though he turns his head and gives Bruce a knowing, heated look before Dick drags him out the door, and Bruce bangs his head against the headboard as he watches them leave. 

“ _Boys_ ,” he mutters, fighting his baser instincts for about ten seconds before he gets a hand around his dick, definitely not thinking about what they’re doing in Jason’s room right now, _certainly_ not thinking about Jason kneeling between Dick’s legs, Dick’s entire body gone bright red, sweaty and grasping at the sheets as he thrusts up into Jason’s mouth. 

He comes thinking about Jason’s mouth on _him_ and he’s so exhausted that he forgets to feel bad about it. 

At least, that’s the story he tells himself.


End file.
